


quiet in the storm

by LouPF



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Storms, Thunderstorms, Y'all can fight me, background trauma, this is gay all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Pinky, who's gotten his hands on a cabin all for himself, finds that it's a bit harder to sleep alone during thunderstorms than he'd imagined. Someone else has had the same thought.





	quiet in the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazydane666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazydane666/gifts).

> everyone is tired and sleepy and scared and i'm like 98% sure Sabeltann thinks he's dreaming so excuse OOCness with that (if anything ever needs an excuse)

It's night, and Pinky can't sleep.

A storm is coming. The horizon had been heavy with charcoal-dark clouds, hanging low and looming over them. He'd felt it in the air; he'd heard it in the ocean.

Now he lies in bed, listening to waves lapping at the sides of the Grim Lady, and he's been staring at the sky for hours. A trickling sensation runs down his spine, and he shudders, turning over in bed once again.

It's strange. Pinky never thought he'd say this, but he misses his hammock in the shared sleeping quarters. The rocking of the sea, the comfort of the others breathing, the knowledge he wouldn't be alone.

But Captain Sabeltann had courtly informed them, at the beginning of this expedition, that there was a free cabin. 'Who wants it?' he'd asked, and Pinky had moved fastest, been the bravest, cheered the loudest, raised his hand the highest.

Captain Sabeltann had held up his fist, drawing silence from empty air. 'Right shall be right,' he'd said, not looking at any of them. 'Pinky will have it. He's fast.' It had been the end of that, Pinky almost dizzy from disbelief at being seen.

Now he kind of regrets it. He feels sick.

At least, if he'd been in one of the many hammocks, he'd be able to blame someone and something other than his own (not fear, never fear, pirates don't fear) discomfort for why sleep eluded him.

The air crackles and thunder roars in the distance.

Pinky clenches his fists into tight little balls, his nails scraping against his skin. The covers clutched in-between some of his fingers slip away. "One," he whispers, "two, three, four..."

He gets to eight before there's a flash of blinding light. Pinky squeezes his eyes shut, scratching, scratching. When he opens his eyes, a shadow stands in the doorway.

Pinky startles, shooting up to sit straight in his bed and pull his blanket up to cover his chest. In the startling, he drives his nails deeper into his palms, piercing the skin.

The rain starts pouring outside.

The shadow takes a staggering step inside. It's Captain Sabeltann, except not - his hair is loose, flowing down his shoulders, face and knuckles void of jewelry.

"I - Captain?" Pinky squeaks.

Captain Sabeltann only makes a half-choked grunt, taking another step closer. His eyes are only half-open, gleaming every so slightly in the moonlight.

Another thundering sound in the distance.

"One," Pinky blurts, as Captain Sabeltann's unfocused eyes slowly move to gaze at the porthole. "Two, three, four, five- "

A flash of light. Pinky bites his lip and sinks into the bed. 

"Is there a problem, Captain?" he manages to stutter out, forcing the words out, because pirates aren't afraid.

Captain Sabeltann's gaze shifts to look at him again. "Yes," he says, and promptly collapses onto Pinky's bed. 

Pinky drops the covers onto him in pure shock. "Captain?" he asks, quickly taking in Sabeltann for any wounds - but there are none he can see, only his nightgown - black, of course, lined with golden details and buttons - and - is Pinky seeing this right? Baby blue socks?

Captain Sabeltann groans, shifting to lie properly on Pinky's already-small bed. "Sleep," he says. "Sleep."

"I," says Pinky, and another crack of thunder reverberates through the ship.

_One, two, three -_

Light flash.

"Okay," Pinky whispers, laying back down in bed. He tucks the covers over himself, which causes Captain Sabeltann to glare at him, so he swallows and puts them back over him.

A moment passes where Captain Sabeltann squints silently at him, and then he lifts himself up onto his elbows and shuffles closer. Pinky stays entirely still as Captain Sabeltann lies down next to him, pulling the covers over them both before quieting.

Pinky stares up at the ceiling.

Captain Sabeltann is warm beside him.

_What? What? What?_

A crack of thunder.

"One," Pinky whispers.

Light flash.

Pinky shudders, a single, powerful tremble, and Captain Sabeltann glances up at him before silently putting an arm around his waist.

Pinky is fairly certain his face is burning.

Captain Sabeltann closes his eyes.

Well.

*

The next morning he wakes to a tangled mess of limbs and Captain Sabertooth holding him close.

Pinky blinks.

The sun is shining through the porthole. The storm has stilled.

He fell asleep.

He has a faceful of Captain Sabeltann's hair, raven dark and beautiful.

When he looks further up, he meets his steely blue eyes.

"Oh," he says quietly.

"Not a word," says Captain Sabeltann, and then his gaze flickers, and he leans down and kisses him. "Not a word," he repeats when he pulls back.

"Not a word," Pinky repeats, breathless, in awe, and Sabeltann slips out of his bed and disappears out into the hallway.


End file.
